warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Tyrant/Raids/Enclave Flagship
Win Rates The AA/Strike/Siege approach nets me about 85% win rates on manual. Apart from this and the Daemon-heavy approach, I've also heard of ComSat Terminal-based decks. Does anybody know much about these? I must admit I am rather skeptical. --Evil4Zerggin 03:18, May 28, 2011 (UTC) alt counter Malort, Malgoth, Draconian Queen, Pummeller, Airstrike x2, Smog Tank, Shapeshifter, Asylum, Mawcor x2 Freddie, Valkyrie x6, Poseidon, Fortifier, Dominator, Stormrunner Sidoze, Orca x2, Valkyrie x3, Cannon Walker, Dozer Tank, Chronos, EMP, Command Center Sidoze, Orca x8, Bolide Walker x2 Dracorex, Valkyrie x4, Poseidon, Pummeller x2, EMP x2, Titan ever played it? ever played this?, its weaken all 2 is just like... cheating! Weaken all 2 prevents the use of Sabres and cards such as omega. Ironically the best assult card i found was the xeno flagship, it counters the weaken all 2. I also used 3 daemons to devestate the air units. Oh yea in emergency break glass, 2 if u have it USE EMP! kaboom! EMP EMP AIRSTRIKE FULL POWER! my deck is: Dracorex Valkyrie x2 Daemon x2 fighter jet Aegis Poesidon Cannon Walker EMP aquabat it works well on manual but i want to know the auto win rate FireNuke 05:46, March 24, 2012 (UTC)FireNuke (tanknuclear) Answer: 52.30% (auto, 1 million battles). Ususally, if a deck contains action card, the win rate will not be high. 15:20, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Unlucky(Poor) Man's Auto Deck Not every player can spam the Daemons. If you're at lower level and want to save some money to buy Azure Reaper instead of Gold Packs (and hope to get a Daemon), you may try this deck. *Assumption 1: You have 10 Sundering Ogres, and can buy 1 (to 2) Remote Analyzer. Remote Analyzer is a raid reward card of Imperial Purger. If you have 10 Sundering Ogres and Dalia, getting 100 honor in Imperial Purger is not a problem. *Assumption 2: You have at most 1 Daemon and 3 Valkyires. If you have more, you are not unlucky. :-) *Remark 1: For simplicity, I use "Add cards" instead of "Replace cards" and arrange in ascending order. *Remark 2: If you don't have Abominable Raksha, replace it with Sundering Ogre. *Deck 1, 2: Assume you have no Daemon and no Valkyrie. *Deck 3 : Assume you have no Daemon and 1 Valkyrie. *Deck 4 : Assume you have no Daemon and 2 Valkyrie. *Deck 5 : Assume you have no Daemon and 3 Valkyrie. *Deck 6, 7: Assume you have 1 Daemon and no Valkyrie. *Deck 8 : Assume you have 1 Daemon and 1 Valkyrie. *Deck 9 : Assume you have 1 Daemon and 2 Valkyrie. *Deck 10 : Assume you have 1 Daemon and 3 Valkyrie. (KevinChan2) 15:00, April 2, 2012 (UTC) *In manual mode, the card playing order is the following (idea from crazyeye2011): :*First 2 cards: Daemon > Fighter Jet > Abominable Raksha > Sundering Ogre (i.e. The best is Daemon + Fighter Jet) :*Next: All Valkyries :*Finally, remaining cards: Abominable Raksha > Sundering Ogre (KevinChan2) 02:27, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Minimum Permitted Win Rate The auto decks are divided into different tiers. I understand the reason that tier 2 must have a higher win rate than the rest (this is the reason why players buy warbond!). However, why must tier 3 have a higher win rate than tier 5? We assume most of the players will complete all missions before starting to raid, so the above assumption is generally true for mission strategy decks. But now we are suggesting decks for raiding. Getting a raid reward card can be much easier than getting a rare card (especially getting multiple copies of a rare card) in Standard/Enclave pack. For example, getting a Remote Analyzer only requires a player to raid in "Imperial Purger" for 1 to 2 times, and each only costs 12000 golds. But I don't think a player could easily get a Daemon for 12000 golds (as getting a particular Rare card in a Gold Pack is only 3.1%). Therefore, I suggest that tier 3 and 5 has the same minimum permitted win rate for raid strategy decks. (OK, I'm not very lucky. I only have 1 Daemon after buying around 80 gold packs and I don't get any in the Daily lucky draw. But this is the reason that I need to take a part in this raid, because I (and many other people) need the Azure Reapers for gold grinding!) (KevinChan2) 15:23, March 30, 2012 (UTC)